


Trust In Me

by johnsredpants



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jazz Club, M/M, Pre-existing JohnLock couple, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants
Summary: Sherlock and John visit a jazz club. Sherlock is surprised by a performer there.Lots of fluff. Like I hope you aren't diabetic fluff.Work was inspired by this GIF that was posted to a Facebook group- https://68.media.tumblr.com/285d3a1a1d5b7131532191f9fe76edf8/tumblr_om7f20Hdvu1vfif6lo1_250.gifwhich was taken from 40 seconds into this video -  https://youtu.be/z7kzeRStjKUYou may want to look at the GIF before reading my little story.





	Trust In Me

Sherlock is sitting in a jazz club, waiting for the next performer to take the stage. He and John had finally come to terms with their love for each other and had been officially a couple now for a few months. John had excused himself to go to the restroom during the intermission. Normally John did not approve of Sherlock smoking, but had made an exception for nights when they would visit this classy jazz club they had discovered while on a case. John would occasionally even take a drag off Sherlock's cigarette acknowledging it added to the romantic ambiance of these date nights. So Sherlock lights a cigarette just as the lights dim for the next performer, and when they come back up, a man has walked out onto the stage. A man Sherlock knows better than anyone else in the universe. A man who should normally have no business being on stage at a jazz club having never shown any skills in the musical arts, but yet there he is, his John Watson. 

John briefly acknowledges the musicians on stage with him, then subtly smiles directly at his love in the audience. Sherlock almost chokes on the drag he just took from his newly lit cigarette before recovering from the surprise before him. The musicians begin to play something that Sherlock only faintly recognizes the melody of in his startled state as John steels himself at the microphone with his eyes now closed. And John begins to sing... 

_"Trust in me in all you do_  
_Have the faith I have in you_  
_Love will see us through_  
_If only you trust in me..."_

John's voice is beautiful and the audience is enraptured by his performance, even catching on that he is directing his singing at one person at the audience. John is singing these words directly at Sherlock making frequent eye contact with him but otherwise not looking at anyone else directly. Several people near Sherlock have started to watch his reaction instead of John by now recognizing the famous detective and his doctor partner. 

By this point Sherlock has forgotten himself and his cigarette as it drops ash onto the small table he sits behind. Sherlock has already deduced that John is nervous but standing tall in the face of his fears, and that John is clearly singing the song at Sherlock, and it hits him, he recognizes which song it is - the man he loves is serenading him. 

_"Come to me when things go wrong_  
_Cling to me and I'll be strong_  
_We can get along_  
_As long as you trust in me"_

Sherlock finally remembers the cigarette burning between his fingers and quickly snuffs it out. He shifts and turns in his seat leaning forward to better face John on stage. 

_"While there's a moon on high_  
_While there's a bird to fly_  
_While there's a you and I_  
_You can be sure I love you"_

John never breaks eye contact during the last two lines, and Sherlock's breath stutters at the last line. 

_"Stand beside me all the while_  
_Face the future with a smile_  
_Trust in me_  
_I'll be worthy of you"_

The musicians finish the song and the audience applauds and cheers at his performance. John holds a hand up to quiet them, smiling sheepishly with flushed cheeks. Sherlock smiles widely at John and is about to get up with the intention to meet John at the side of the small stage assuming that his surprise performance is finished when John begins to speak.

"Sherlock..." John begins. "I know my being up here is a bit of a surprise to you, which is a tough thing to do - surprising a genius" he and the audience share a quick laugh, "...but I have one more thing I want to surprise you with. Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?" 

The audience is a sea of deep breaths, women tearing up, and whispers as they all focus their attention on Sherlock. He only pauses for a second as he processes what John had just done before he deftly rises from his seat and moves towards the short small stage weaving gracefully between the few tables separating him from John. Sherlock never breaks his eye contact with John and halfway to him, he confidently replies with a "Yes!" 

The small audience in the club jumps to their feet with applause as Sherlock bounds on stage and sweeps John into his arms and they kiss for what to them felt like an eternity forgetting themselves and the others in witness. In reality they only kiss for a few seconds and then hold their foreheads against each other with eyes closed as the sounds of the cheering audience brings them back to reality. 

Sherlock pulls one arm away from John and reaches into his white tuxedo jacket pocket, his other arm wrapping tightly around John's waist. Sherlock leans toward the microphone while turning his face to keep looking at John. 

He clears his throat, "Thank you everyone, but I too have a surprise for you John." 

Again there are gasps from the audience as Sherlock pulls a small box from his jacket and continues "I had planned to propose to you later tonight!" 

Sherlock flicks the lid on the box up and John's mouth drops open as he sees not one, but a set of matching platinum rings with small rows of diamonds embedded in the center of the bands. John looks back at Sherlock with tears beginning to well up in his eyes and reaches up to pull the taller man down for another kiss. 

They quickly fumble with donning their respective engagement rings and pose for split second as the audience takes a million photos with their mobile phones before they rush backstage finding a dark corner to properly kiss for a few private minutes. Sherlock wipes away the few happy tears from John's cheeks before leading him out the alley doors and taking his fiancé home. 

Sherlock's phone receives a text alert before they even leave the cover of the alley. 

Congratulations brother mine. Twitter is abuzz. -MH

Sherlock smiles showing his phone to John as he hails a cab at the end of the alley. And then John feels his phone vibrate as it's still on silent from his time on stage. 

Welcome to the family. -MH

They climb into a cab never letting go of each other. And they never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at writing any fanfic. Inspiration struck and I wrote it all initially as a comment on the Facebook post while on my phone. I quickly copied it to here once it was finished and then made a few edits for grammar, but as it was neither brit-picked, nor beta'd, I would love it so much if you point out any mistakes. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> The song John signs is 'Trust In Me' by Etta James - https://youtu.be/1zYWVHIS1i4


End file.
